1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ordering system and an information processing device, an ordering method, and a program to be used therein, wherein a server device and a client device are connected via a network so as to be capable of communication, and the server device accepts orders from the client device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are services wherein the printing of documents and images created by a user client is requested to a printing company via the Internet. In general, the user client accesses the Internet using a browser, uploads the documents and images desired to be printed to the server prepared by the printing company, inputs multiple items of information such as printing settings and delivery addresses, and requests the printing to the printing company.
With the conventional art, problems have occurred wherein access to the server of the printing company is disconnected due to of a network error or a user error during the user client inputting the information of multiple items such as printing settings and delivery addresses. Further, in such a case, the user had to access the server of the printing company, and to input information again in the multiple items such as printing settings and delivery addresses, which has been troublesome.
Further, in the case of performing multiple orders simultaneously, often the content to be input for one item is different and the remaining information is identical. However, in this type of case also, the user client had to repeatedly input the same information for each order.
Further, in order for the printing company server to save the input order information, a storage device or a storage medium had to be installed and maintained, which is a burden.